


Trust

by torino10154



Series: Two of a Kind [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slash, alternate universe - non - magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



Severus sat looking out the back window, towel draped over his shoulders to keep his shirt from getting covered in hair.

Harry combed his damp hair and then pressed his fingers to the back of his head, urging him to tip his head forward. The cold of the scissors pressed to the back of his neck and Severus held his breath as he heard the first snip and thought back to the conversation that led him here....

"Just doesn't make sense to pay for a haircut," Harry said.

"What experience do you have cutting hair?" Severus was skeptical. 

Harry beamed at him. "I cut my own."

Severus was less than impressed with that declaration. "That explains the nest on your head."

Harry laughed, that bright sound which, incomprehensibly, made Severus's chest ache. "I used to cut my mate's hair, I swear."

"All my fears have been put to rest," Severus said drily.

"Come on. You trust me, don't you?" Harry's eyes were wide, his sincerity as plain as the nose on his face.

It was strange how even after living with someone, there were certain things that still seemed too personal or private. Severus wasn't even sure why he was concerned. It was a haircut. Just because the only person to cut his hair besides the barber was his mum couldn't be the problem. 

Though perhaps it was more that she'd done it at his father's insistence, when he said Severus was starting to look like a nancy boy. There was always much yelling and humiliation. In the end, his hair was shorter but that was the best that could be said for it.

His stomach clenched. 

"I didn't mean anything by it." Harry sat down next to him. "I wouldn't want me cutting my hair either," he said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"It's all right." Severus shook his head and looked up at those earnest green eyes. "I trust you." Funny enough, he really did....

"Nearly done," Harry said, snipping a strand of hair somewhere near Severus's left ear. "There. Finished." 

Harry pulled the towel away and rolled it up, presumably to keep the clippings from getting all over. "I'll go clean this up."

Severus stood up and walked to the closest mirror, which happened to be their only mirror. He stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light. 

He ran a hand through his hair and then shook it out. He was looking for flaws, mistakes, imperfections and he found a few but it was nothing like the hurried and humiliating trims of his childhood.

"What do you think?" Harry said, leaning against the door frame and biting his thumbnail. 

Severus looked at Harry in the mirror. He was the same as he ever was: eager and nervous and true. 

"You must not hate it because you'd have said something by now."

Severus turned around to face the real Harry—not his reflection. He brought his hand up to Harry's cheek and caressing the stubbled skin with his thumb. 

Harry closed his eyes. _Trust._


End file.
